A solar panel is usually a laminated structure which includes a glass surface, an EVA sealing layer, solar modules, an EVA sealing layer and the solar module back sheet, wherein the solar modules are packed between the two layers of sealing EVA. The back sheet of solar modules is mainly to improve the overall mechanical strength and prevent moisture penetration into the sealing layer which will impact service life of the battery slice. In prior art, many improvement technologies have been studied in order to improve the overall performance of the back sheet. For example, a Chinese invention patent application, with Appl. No. CN200710185202.8, publication date: May 14, 2008, Publication No. CN101177514, discloses a back sheet of solar modules and a manufacturing method thereof, which comprises a substrate and a fluorinated polymer layer, components of the fluorinated polymer layer calculated by mass are as follows: 25 to 45 parts of fluorinated resin; 1.5 to 3 parts of modified resin were; 0.5 to 3 parts of polymer filler; 0.1 to 1 part of inorganic filler; 50 to 70 parts of solvent. The advantages of this scheme are low production cost, excellent performance, good peeling strength, water resistance and good weather resistance. In addition, an European patent application, with appl. no. EP1938967, publication date of Jul. 2, 2008, international appl. no. PCT/JP2006/312501, international publication no. WO2007/010706, and international publication date of Jan. 25, 2007, discloses an impermeable back sheet of solar modules which at least has one side of waterproof board with cured coating film which comprises a fluorine polymer coating with functional groups curability. The above mentioned solution provides a method of preparing the fluoro polymer coatings which can be coated on a substrate, in order to improve the overall performance of the back sheet, but due to the disadvantage of Fluoride materials thereof, such as the high surface energy, surface hydrophobicity and poor adhesion properties, which reduces the binding property between the back sheet and EVA, and it also makes the adhesive process more complex.